MOLLY HOOPER - català
by Antartida
Summary: Fic curt sobre Sherlock i Molly. Sherlock analitza com han canviat els seus sentiments i percepció cap a la metge forense, una persona a la que amb prou feines tenia en compte, ara s'ha convertit en la clau per al seu pla.


_Hola!_

_Aquest és el meu primer fic sobre Sherlock, una sèrie que m'apassiona. Encara que diverses idees ronden pel meu cap, no m'he atrevit a plasmar-les per por de no ser fidel al personatge de Sherlock Holmes, un personatge difícil al que no vull enterbolir o canviar._

_També m'agrada molt Molly Hooper i la seva relació amb ell. Com a poc a poc, la forense ha anat calant en el detectiu consultor, fent-la important per a ell amb el seu suport i la seva amistat desinteressada. Es una persona dolça i bona, i m'encanta el seu toc innocent. Així que aquest fic bàsicament són pensaments que té Sherlock sobre Molly. Analitza com la veia ell al principi i com ha canviat aquest sentiment, visió i percepció d'ella. Es una historia curta, però per començar crec que ja està bé.  
_

_La història es basa en el capítol 3 de la segona temporada, quan Sherlock s'adona que només Molly pot ajudar-lo en el pla que ha ideat contra Moriarty._

_He decidit de mica en mica anar traduint les meves histories al català, ja que fics en aquesta llengua no n'hi ha gaires i crec que també es interessant poder-ne llegir.  
_

_Espero que us agradi i sobretot espero haver estat fidel als personatges._

_N.A.: Lògicament ni la història original de Sherlock Holmes ni els personatges em pertanyen. Només escric com a entreteniment._

* * *

**MOLLY HOOPER**

Sherlock estava assegut en la seva butaca de pell a la sala d'estar del seu pis de Baker Street amb la mirada perduda cap a algun punt situat entre la cuina i l'espai infinit. La seva punxeguda barbeta descansava sobre les seves mans, les quals entrellaçava entre els seus llargs dits.

Pensava en com els esdeveniments dels últims dies havien canviat la percepció que tenia de certes persones, fent-les de sobte i sorprenentment importants per a ell.

El seu pensament estava concentrat en una persona en particular, algú que fins feia uns mesos no era ningú per a ell, i que mai hagués pensat que arribés a ser-ho, però que ara podia ser la clau, aquesta persona era la que podria ajudar-lo, la que potser podria salvar-li la vida si el seu elaborat pla tenia èxit. A part de John, ella ara era l'única en la qual podia confiar per dur a terme el seu pla.

Fins feia poc, la metge forense de l'Hospital de Barts solament era una persona més del seu entorn a qui manipular per aconseguir el que volia.

Sherlock havia descobert que ella no li negava res del que ell li demanava. En general no agradava a la gent, mai ho havia fet i mai li havia importat. La seva meta en la vida no era caure bé o agradar. La seva meta, la seva passió, el seu hobby, era resoldre misteris i assassinats, si era volgut o no, tant se li feia, per això que li agradés a la forense havia estat un descobriment estrany, i al mateix temps, per al seu ego, agradable.

El detectiu consultor analitzava els fets,com era possible que li agradés a la noia, arribant a la conclusió que això implicava que s'enganyava a ella mateixa, ja que Sherlock mai li havia donat motius a la forense perquè cregués que estava interessat en ella, així que la deducció lògica era que volia ser enganyada, i això era molt avantatjós i afavoria al detectiu consultor, així que Sherlock feia el que sabia que a ella li agradaria. Li somreia, de tant en tant li feia algun comentari agradable i així tenia a la forense a la seva disposició.

Si Sherlock hagués estat honest amb si mateix, hauria admès que potser si que s'aprofitava dels sentiments que ella tenia cap a ell, però ell no perdia el temps amb semblants pensaments, l'important era que la noia sempre estava disposada a ajudar-lo i que amb un sol somriure d'ell semblava que en tenia prou. A Sherlock no li importava si feria sentiments en el procés, per a ell, la fi era l'important, el resultat, i utilitzava els trucs necessaris per sortir-se amb la seva. Era el que sempre havia fet.

Sherlock va sospirar en recordar el seu comportament. El fi agulló del remordiment semblava voler clavar-se en el seu cor.

El detectiu consultor mai havia tingut amics, fins a on ell recordava no havia sentit ni culpa, ni remordiment. En la seva ment no tenien cabuda aquestes emocions, semblants sentiments li entorpirien la concentració. Però des de feia un temps tot el seu món controlat i analitzat semblava haver canviat. ¿Com ella s'havia convertit en algú important per a ell, algú per qui preocupar-se? De sobte, després d'una vida de solitud, hi havia gent que li importava i el sentiment era recíproc.

\- Maleïda sigui, que m'està passant?!.- va cridar aixecant-se de cop de la butaca i començant a donar voltes per la sala d'estar mentre s'esvalotava el cabell amb ambdues mans.

Per alguna raó que la seva privilegiada intel·ligència no aconseguia entendre, la forense veia realment quines eren les seves virtuts, sent-li igual els seus defectes, i això no havia deixat indiferent a Sherlock. Molly bàsicament era una bona persona, sincera i un punt innocent; i en pensar en ella, una petita punxada de... culpabilitat? per haver-la infravalorat es va apoderar per uns segons de la seva ment.

Ella mai havia dubtat d'ell, el recolzava malgrat els seus desaires i els seu comportament. I per a la seva sorpresa, semblava conèixer-lo millor del que a ell li agradaria.

Sherlock va tornar a asseure's en la butaca, havia ideat un pla per poder desmantellar la xarxa de Moriarty, i l'última persona en la que ningú podria pensar era la més important en aquests moments.

Va somriure amb satisfacció. Era moment de posar en marxa el pla. Era moment que l'engranatge comencés a funcionar.

Era moment de demanar ajuda a Molly Hooper.

**FI**


End file.
